


Luna Eam. Solem Suum.

by funnybunnyhoneydeer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Souled Vampire(s), Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnybunnyhoneydeer/pseuds/funnybunnyhoneydeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Act 5<br/>Romeo and Juliet but werewolves and vampires...its cuter than you think</p><p>This was just homework but I though I would still post it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna Eam. Solem Suum.

Silver could kill a Were in a matter of moments. It would be swift. It would be painless. It would let him join her in an instant. He looked towards the setting sun. The red ball of fire ignited something in him. No longer could he find comfort that she was gazing at the same morning star as he did in that moment. He could not bring himself to let go of life in such a peaceful way. She suffered. She writhed. She withered. She was alone. He mustn’t take calm where she felt a storm.  
Slipping a hood over his wooly features he set out. Moonbeams spilling over the clouds like a shower of angelic tears, caressing his exposed features just as she once did. Those celestial beings mourned her death as well. He felt the soft fur she complimented so. The soft fur that labeled him and caused such strife between families. Deeper into the market he strode. Head held high, no longer a Montague, no longer of Verona but still this was golden blood in his veins. He would carry it as such. He found himself at the step of an apothecary. An elderly man, worn by time and hunger was closing down his humble stall.  
“May I proceed? I am in urgent need of…” He trailed off. Letting a hand with claw like nails drag against the wooden board in front of him.  
“I don’t think I can repair that young man, such curses run deep within our blood.” The shopkeeper replied. His voice was soft. Like silk against one’s flesh or honey dripping into the boiling water a mother would always keep with her.  
“This is no curse to me. I require another sort of help.” The young man said. The old man nodded, letting the odd creature in front of him know to continue. A single word left his lips.  
“Poison.”  
The smile on the shopkeepers face faded and grew harsh. He shifted his weight from one foot to another.  
“I can not sell. It would be a disgrace to my morals. You could be a danger to yourself and a danger to others.” The old man’s stomach growled. He attempted to cover it with a cough.  
“You are hungry and I am willing to pay handsomely,” The young man said, chucking a bag of coins across the table. “I would be paying your mortality not your morals.” The old man nodded then bent down in search of the perfect toxin. He shuffled around before handing a vile to the young man. He clutched it firmly before letting go.  
“Thank you.” The young man said calmly before Quietly slipping into the darkness, a tail dragging behind him.  
***  
Friar John burst into the dining hall. An envelope clutched in his hand. Still unopened. Friar Lawrence cracked a smile, this was all going according to plan, soon the children would be free.  
“Is that a response from he young Romeo?” Lawrence asked quietly. John stared at the ground before handing over the letter.  
“Was this not the letter I sent for him? Why does it remain unopened?”  
Friar John began to tell of the challenges he face and what stood in his way.  
“A town so fearful of disease they would not let me pass. I kept at it in the hopes I would be let in but alas they refused me.”  
Friar Lawrence held his breath hitch and he ran from the monastery and into Juliet’s tomb, he could not let her awake alone.  
***  
With his page outside, Paris entered the cold dark chamber, his eyes forced to deal with the sudden change in light. He felt so fragile. He clutched a bouquet of herbs and flowers. Delicate pinks and mossy greens. He carried them to her body. She looked so peaceful. As though she was only waiting for the moon to rise to set out. Paris heard his page whistle, something he had told him to do incase there was another visitor that wished to see the delicate angel.  
Romeo entered the room, taking an ax that was given to him by Balthasar, he began to crack at the stone cage where Juliet laid. Spotting Paris he quickly darted towards him.  
“Leave now, I do not wish to cause you harm.” Paris brushed off the threat. He stepped closer to Romeo and broadened his shoulders. They sized each other up.  
“I will give you no more warnings. Leave me and my love. She was never yours, stop attempting to claim her.”  
Paris pulled out a sword and pressed it against his foe’s chest. Romeo backed away and before the snicker could leave Paris’s lips he unsheathed his blade. The sound of metal smashing against itself echoed through eh chamber. Echoing until the clatter drowned out and cries for mercy. With a single blow Romeo knocked his foe to the floor. Blood gushed from his lips as he attempted to speak. Romeo continued to break away at the tomb until space opened for him to climb through.  
“Let me spend my final moments beside her…”  
Romeo, a man of honor, pulled the body of Paris towards the slab Juliet was resting on. He crossed the to the other side of her. Romeo did not wish to see him as he spoke to his love. Such a pure rose. Never should she have seen death. She was dressed in white linen with a crown of lavender, clutching babies breath in her hands. His finger tips traced the walls of the tomb. Each little divot in the rock he let his hands caress. He couldn't bare to look at his wilted flower. He turned back to her. He caressed her cheek. So soft. Delicate. Nearly rosy, a trick of the eyes he told himself. He snow white skin illuminate the space before him. She almost appeared human. Perhaps death was where she belonged. Never would age tear away at her. She would never fade. She would remain vibrant forever. He kissed his bride.  
Looking away from Juliet, Romeo lifted the vile to his lips. He felt his heart jolt violently. He fell to his knees. He convulsed on stone floor, it was like electricity was flowing through his boy. His muscles seized and released. He collapsed. A beast in repose.  
***  
Friar Lawrence entered the tomb. Shovel and pick in hand. Spotting Romeo’s companion through the dark he began to question him.  
“Who are you? The one shrouded in the dark.”  
Balthasar stepped forward. He explained that he had helped Romeo make his way back to Verona to see the corpse of his love. Romeo had been in the tomb for half and hour and no matter how the friar begged Balthasar refused to enter alongside him.  
The friar shook his head and entered. Blood was spattered on the stones and the smell of death loomed. Bodies of the Capulet’s each had a place except for two bodies that were on the floor.  
“Romeo!” He called out. “Paris!” He spotted the other opposite the young Montague. Juliet began to stir. He arms stretched and her pale limbs shifted. A soft smile stretched on her face.  
“Oh Friar! Have you come to whisk us away? Romeo please show yourself, we must leave before someone questions why the tomb has been opened. Please my sweet.”  
Silence fell around them. Juliet shifted her gaze to the friar. His eyes hit the floor. He stepped aside to reveal Paris.  
“Was this the work of my love?” Juliet shivered. “Romeo please come out, we can not stay here with a body. There is already enough blood on your hands.” He cries began to form into choked sobs. The friar walked to the other side of the crypt. His hands stoking the furry beast formal known as Romeo. Juliet covered her mouth. She swallowed a scream.  
“We must flee Juliet. Someone is here, let their deaths not be in vain. You must survive. Come let me hide you away. Join an order. You will be safe.”  
Juliet’s eyes widened. Her nostrils flared. She rose. “Leave this place. Leave us be.” The friar left quickly. He did not wish to invade further.  
Juliet swayed as she began to walk toward her love. The vile still in his hand. Its green glass shimmered. Empty. She sat beside him. His blood soaked into her dress. She caressed his cheek. Such perfection. Slowly she closed her lips over his. Hoping for a single drop of poison to take her away. Nothing. She stared at his neck. His gorgeous neck. Her dagger like fangs protruded. Though it no longer clung to his lips it still must be stuck in those veins. No. She couldn't. She refused to harm such perfection.  
The sound of the Page and the watchman cause Juliet to shake. Her time was running short. Tears trickled from her eyes and to the floor. Shakily she reached towards Romeo’s sword. Both hands on the blade she drove it through her heart. She stayed silent. Her hand on Romeo’s cheek. Whispering a sweet lullaby. Blood dripped from her lips and she began to sputter. Quickly she ripped the dagger from her chest and collapsed on Romeo.  
The watchmen tutted at the display. Paris dead. Romeo dead. Juliet…recently deceased? He shook his head.  
“Find the Prince. Call the Capulets. Seek the Montague's.” He called out to the page. The two made a hasty exit.  
***  
Both the friar and Balthasar were taken into custody. Held together in the tomb as they waited for the others return. The prince entered. Quite enrage by the fact he was forced to leave his home so early.  
“Haven’t I dealt with these families enough?” He cried out. Lady and Lord Capulet entered as well. They held each other. Both dressed in black with broad, thick, parasols. The sun would end them. Perhaps thats what they truly wanted.  
“Some mourn an angel, some mourn a monster and others mourn an innocent…” Lady Capulet trailed off.  
The three stood waiting for an explanation.  
“Romeo is dead your highness.” A watchman said.  
“Did I not banish him?”  
“You did but sill he lays, beside the lady Juliet and the County Paris. Neither have been dead long…” They conversed about how this murder case would begin.  
The Capulets approached the body of their daughter. Her blood caked on the Montague’s blade. Lady Capulet went weak, her weight falling onto her husband. She was so young but still the reaper stood beside her.  
Montague entered. Stoic.  
“My wife took her final breath last night. Are you happy now you monsters? Your daughter was taken from you and I am now forced to live without a wife or child.” He continued to walk towards the crowd. He stopped.  
“You fool. Beating your father to the grave. Is this a game to you?” He cried out, his fists beating against the floor of the cavern.  
The prince science the two families and brought the friar forward.  
“What do you have to share with us? It seems you were here for more than just praying over the dead” The prince gestured to the shovel that stood where the friar once was. The friar shuffled from side to side. His eyes locked with the corpse of Paris. Only his eyes remained open.  
“I wed the two.” He blurted out. “Love has no feud, but monsters do. That poor boy was banished and with him he took sweet Juliet’s heart She threatened to stop what little beating in her chest remained if I did not save her from your plans. If I did not save her for that creature there.” He pointed toward the two. Their limbs still intertwined. “She would appear to be dead just long enough to be hidden away. Just long enough for Romeo to come. I wrote that poor boy in the hopes he would be able to come in time but the message never made it. He still thought Juliet was dead for two days time. I hoped that if I could come here in time I could hide her away in my cell. Hide her for Romeo but alas the fate’s strings were knotted in different ways. When Juliet first awoke the blood of her love and her would be master already painted the room a crimson shade. I told her that we could flee but an unknown sound caught my ears and forced me to seek safety. I left her here. The Nurse knew too. He hands are are bloodied as mine….” The friar trailed off. His voice cracked and his eyes were dry.  
The prince looked at the worn man.  
“What does Romeo’s man have to say about this?” Balthasar stepped forward and cleared his throat.  
“I told my master of Juliet’s death. He did not take such news too well. He changed in those few moments. Once we reached our former home poor Romeo treated that if I did not leave his side I would soon suffer the same fate as his lady love.” The prince looked him up and down and took the letter he was grasping, the one Romeo had left behind.  
“And you?” He gestured towards the page.  
“Paris wished for nothing more than to spread flowers and his love’s crypt. He told me to leave and I could not refuse his wishes. Another man entered the tomb and I fled. I sought the watchman.”  
The prince looked over the letter. He shook his head.  
“The friar told the truth. Romeo came in order to spend his last moments with Juliet. He purchased poison. He wished to never see another sun without knowing she would rise with the moon that night. Do you fools not see what you have done? Innocent blood taints this room because of the pettiness of stupid old men. Death and love go hand in hand on this day. Learn from it.”  
The two men looked at each other before switching their gaze to the bodies of their children. So young  
“Take her dowry.” Capulet said grasping the hand of Lord Montague.  
“Your daughter was worth more than a few coins. Let us create a statue in her honor.”  
“Only if we can let Romeo stand beside her.”  
“I used to think the only curse our children faced was their slavery to the sun and moon, but I was wrong. The only master they had was love and we forced punishment on them by not letting them take orders. We kept them hidden away not to protect but stay in God’s good grace. They were creates just as you and I but neither were monsters.” Lord Montague said. Tears rolling down his plump cheeks.  
The prince guided them all outside. Clouds had formed over the city.  
“Some will face a harsh punishment. Some have had punishment enough. Their story will never meet an equal. Lovers in the dark then and lovers in the dark forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah we were assigned to write a fan fiction of an act from Romeo and Juliet.  
> Apologies for any errors, this is due in like an hour.


End file.
